Zemo
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Even as Steve pursues Hydra, a new Nazi threat rears his hooded head.  How will this affect things?  r and r!
1. Peggy's Lament

Zemo

DJ Dubois

February 2012

Notes: Captain America and other characters from the movie belong to Marvel Studios. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1 [Allied Command—London, June 1942]

A warm breeze billowed over the rooftops on that late spring day. The British guardedly went about their business while listening for air raid sirens and watching for yet another incursion by the Luftwaffe. The low overcast hung heavily signaling the possibility of showers. Pigeons congregated in Hyde Park and in the countryside.

Deep in the bowels of the Allied Command, Peggy Carter focused on her latest project. She was tracking Hydra's movements across the Continent for Colonel Phillips and US Intelligence. She saw that the cracked Nazi codes revealed clues to the Red Skull's strategy. Her hand had recently moved yet another marker indicating a fallen enemy base in Alsace-Lorraine along the French eastern border.

It seemed that the Captain and Howling Commandos were making up for lost time….

_Captain…Steve…. _She took a heavy breath and grimaced to herself. She regretted her impulsive jealousy on their last meeting. She went red at the sight of Steve apparently kissing the blonde corporal. She clearly demonstrated that by shooting her pistol at him in a "demonstration".

Since that time, she'd realized that he wasn't guilty of anything other than being ambushed. She felt silly about the whole fiasco. She worried he would never speak to her again.

"Hey, Agent Carter," a familiar voice called.

_Now what? _She turned to see a slender black haired man with a thin mustache and suave eyes approaching her. "Good afternoon, Mr. Stark. How's the latest invention coming?"

Howard Stark considered her carefully. Besides his inventions, he lived to wine and dine the ladies. Of late though, the war effort precluded that. While he'd offered her fondue during their flight to drop Rogers into occupied Austria, her assertiveness made her a less than desirable target despite her beauty. "Getting the kinks out of it. Phillips should be happy…if he's _ever _happy."

She arched her eyebrow. The colonel never seemed satisfied. "Comes with fighting a dangerous enemy. When one lets their guard down, disappointment follows." She turned toward the large wall map of Western Europe on the wall.

"Just like with Rogers. Wow…" he started.

She turned very brusquely, snapping a perfect 180 degree turn so that she was in his face. Her eyes blazed with dark fire. Her eyes sparked angrily. "Just like with_ him WHAT_? He shouldn't have let that tramp kiss him like that. You are the _last person _to talk about him like that."

"Wow. Really hit a nerve didn't I? Didn't think he got to you like that," he presumed.

"The Captain has many admirable traits. He's still learning about certain things though. And I know he regrets it," she informed him. "If that's all, I do have this report to get out."

He shrugged. "Sure. Just keep within the lines. Can't have allied command getting in a snit as well, Agent Carter." He walked away figuring to let her work off her latest mood. _Wish Rogers wasn't out fighting. If he got it under control, she'd be bearable. _

Peggy shook her head. "That man! Honestly!" She sipped torturedly on a cup of coffee. Her eyes combed the analysis. Her hand scribbled notes onto another sheet of yellow paper beside herself for a good hour. "Wonder where the bloody manners are around this place?"

"Good question, Agent Carter. I often ask the same thing."

She set her report down and rose to her feet. She saluted Colonel Phillips who watched her placidly with a gruff look on his face. "Colonel, I didn't hear you approach. Terribly sorry."

"It's okay. You're hard at work. Just keep your eye on the prize," the superior officer assured her. He handed her a sealed envelope. "Not usually in the practice of delivering mail, Carter, but this one came straight from the front. Figured after three Hydra bases went up in smoke, I could get you a letter for him."

"Him?" Her heart skipped a beat even if she kept her eye on him. "Thank you, Colonel. I appreciate this. I'll have the report to you in a couple of hours."

"Sounds great especially if it turns that fire up under Schmitt's ass," he concurred. "Rogers is on a hot streak. Maybe you might reply and let him know things are okay." It was not a request.

She straightened herself. "I understand, Colonel. I do owe him an apology."

"Private Nelson knows she screwed up. Let's just leave it at that." He fixed his eyes on hers. "Don't be getting distracted on me, Agent Carter. Rogers doesn't want it. Neither do I. I need your butt focused. Got it?"

"Perfectly," she relented.

"Good. I'll expect that report later this afternoon. As you were." He departed through the west door and headed back up for Command Central.

She slumped back into her chair and rubbed her forehead. "Oh, Steve." She wouldn't let any tears go in that public place but she wasn't sure if there was a still a chance between them. One thing was for sure: she wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

First things first though. A report needed to be written. Then she could write that letter.

Getting a charge from that, she began drafting her words carefully.


	2. Beans and Advice

Chapter 2 [Eastern France—a week later]

The sun had broken through the persistent cloud cover, allowing the allied raiders some pleasant blue skies despite the heat on that day. The grass cushioned the soldiers' boot falls. The wind billowed through the trees' leaves high above.

Steve sat down moodily in front of the small campfire. He'd just returned from a patrol of the surrounding countryside. To his relief and satisfaction, the surrounding villages appeared clean and safe. "Score another one for the good guys."

"You still can pick 'em," Bucky jabbed good naturedly as he sat down on the other side of the fire.

"I never met a fight I didn't like," Steve responded half-seriously. He knew the situation was serious of course. However he and his long time friend still could lighten things a bit.

"You got in enough of them. Seriously, Steve, charging into that hornet's nest in the last village? That was crazy!" Bucky lectured.

"I had my shield," Steve replied not letting the other see his own relief. He stirred a small pot on the fire. "Beans are looking good."

Bucky recognized his friend's deflection. He knew his friend thought first about everyone else. When they were kids, Steve had stood up to bullies at cost and bruises to himself. He had to pull several of them off of the former 98 pound weakling. Now the latter charged through Nazis like a crazed knife through butter. "I'm sure they are. Just don't end up in a box."

"I won't." Steve served out two bowls of the hot dish and handed his friend one. "You got your spoon?"

"Never leave home without it. You know how my Mom was about not eating," Bucky retorted.

"Yeah I do," Steve agreed conceding a little smile. He stirred his own bowl and inhaled deeply of the dish. His mother's spice combos could liven up even the blandest of army rations.

Bucky sampled the beans. As back home, he admired the simplicity wrapped up in the ornateness of the recipe. Maybe none of them were rich in the old neighborhood but they knew how to live. "They should've made you chef instead of PR guy."

"I do whatever it takes. If they want a chef for the mess tent, fine." Steve ate deeply of the beans.

"One of these days, you're going to run into someone you _can't _handle. Then what? We need you," Bucky pressed.

"That's why I've got all of you," Steve retorted while punctuating the point with a spoonful of beans.

Bucky recognized the frown and knew he wasn't going to win the debate. "And we want you around. I'm sure that agent lady would agree on that."

"Yeah." He drooped his shoulders.

"What the Hell did you do?" Bucky queried.

Steve bristled and stuffed another mouthful of beans into himself. "I didn't do anything. A girl kissed me."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "And it was right in front of that dame, right? Steve, she thinks you two timed her."

"It's not like I started it, Bucky. That private ambushed me," Steve protested. "I told her not to. She did it anyway. I can't hit her."

"But you could've held her back. That's what the agent saw. You still don't get this stuff, do you?" Bucky pointed out. "You really need to talk to her."

"I wrote her a letter. I can't really call Allied Command," Steve countered. "Bucky, you know how it is. I wish I understood."

Bucky chuckled. "If you find out, write it down for the rest of us. You'll be rich." He saw Dum Dum Dugan approaching. "Anything new?"

"Nope." The tall and muscular man tipped his brown bowler hat up and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "Hope Fritz took the hint."

"We can hope," Steve agreed while pouring out some beans into the spare coffee mug and sticking a spoon in it. "Sorry it isn't a bowl."

Dugan sampled the goods and nodded. "It's great, Rogers. Thanks. Mind?" He motioned toward the ground to the Captain's left.

"Please do," Steve invited.

Dugan sat down gingerly, allowing the stiffness in his legs to ease out. He ate deeply of the beans. Then he complimented, "You really need to let the CO know how you do this."

"Told you so," Bucky reminded his best friend.

"Tell it to Phillips." Steve looked to the east and shook his head. Despite the village next to them being clear, he knew that the Nazis were still out there and licking their wounds. "Schmitt's out there. We have to contend with him."

"That's your deal," Bucky insisted. He still remembered watching the Red Skull ripping off the latex mask and throwing it into the fire.

"He's havin' puppies with the ass kicking we're giving Hydra," Dugan presumed.

"Yeah but don't count him out. The Nazis have more guys than him too," Steve noted. With a shake of his head, he imagined what else was out there. _And I'll keep going. I'm sorry, Peggy. I'll make you proud of me. _He bit back into his beans and stared into the gloom.

Fate, as it would have it, did have such a new threat arising. And he would meet it head on….


	3. Zemo's Visit

Chapter 3

[Berlin, German Reichstadt—Twenty four hours later]

Even as the war pounded on the western and eastern fronts, Berlin hummed along at its normal pace. People shopped, worked and went to school. Many participated in the Nazis' propaganda efforts. Still more toiled for the war effort and trained for the _Fuehrer_'s dream. Others benefitted from the businesses appropriated from the Jews and other 'enemies of the state'.

Deep beneath his capital city, Adolf Hitler fumed at the reports from the field. In the east, the Russians continued to retreat into their own wilderness drawing his men further afield. In the west, the Americans renewed the Allies' resolve to withstand the Nazi surge. Instead of rolling onward and piling up conquests, the machine had slowed significantly.

He wanted progress. For all of his planning, he wanted results.

Hydra failed to produce anything other than the Red Skull's rantings about magic and myth. As much as such things held merit to Hitler, he wanted weapons for his men and victories over his enemies. Besides he suspected that Schmitt lusted for power in his own right rather than serving his needs.

Arnim Zola was falling under Schmitt's influence increasingly by the day.

The traitor Erskine lay dead at least. What a pity. His experimental serum could've made the Nazis unbeatable.

The three ministers he'd sent after Schmitt were overdue by almost a week.

And then there was that infernal _Maskottchen Amerikaner_. The so-called 'star spangled man with a plan'. The one who insulted him in front of crowds on both sides of the Atlantic both on stage and in the field. The man who liberated the accursed Howling Commandos from their Austrian prison.

How he wanted to deal with Captain America. He lusted for the other's blood all right. But he wanted a public humiliation for the Allies to watch. There would be a show trial followed by the most demeaning execution he and his men could devise. And he'd make sure Schmitt could see it all.

"Idiots! Fools!" Hitler spat to the air and slammed his fists on his desk. "Can't anyone stop the American?" He was ready to take any option presented to him at that point.

A buzzing from outside interrupted his tirade.

"_Ja?" _he growled into the intercom.

_"Mein Fuehrer_, Zemo is here to see you," the secretary announced.

He nodded putting on a more controlled countenance for the moment. He did not doubt Heinrich Zemo's loyalty to the party and him. In fact, he counted on the baron's genius, skills and leadership to counter Schmitt at every turn. He awaited news of Zemo's technological successes. "Send him in!" he ordered impatiently.

The door opened allowing a tall and robust man to stride into the room. Heinrich Zemo maintained himself well. His uniform was crisply pressed. His dark and grey hair was meticulously groomed. He held a purpose in his eyes. His mind constantly analyzed his surroundings while sizing up the advantages for himself.

Right at the moment, that concerned his superior. While the man was clearly insane, Hitler had his strengths and advantages.

Zemo stopped and held his right hand up in salute. _"Heil Hitler!"_

Hitler nodded and saluted back. _At least Zemo knows respect. _He rose from his chair and walked toward his genius underling. "How was the trip from Bavaria?"

"Long. As you know, I have to avoid the main roads. The people still remember those villagers slaughtered in the experiment last year," Zemo reported. He reached into his pocket and produced the purple hood he'd taken to wearing out in the field. "This keeps me safe."

"That and my orders, Zemo. You live and serve at my pleasure!" Hitler snapped. "Speaking of which, have you anything to show me?"

Zemo stuffed the hood back in his pocket and stifled his feelings. _Remember you must survive this war if you are to achieve the position you seek! _He kept a tight mask on his features. "I have some items for you to see. Might I have them brought in?"

Hitler could barely contain himself. Much as a kid in a candy store, he clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Yes! At once! I want them! I want them all!"

Zemo nodded. If it had been one of his own subordinates, he'd have counseled the man on patience. "One moment if you would?" He headed back out into the waiting area where the slender brunette dressed in the party's clothes anxiously watched a large wooden crate and crowbar on a flat cart. "There'd better not be a scratch on those devices."

She stared at him fearing reprisal.

He shook his head before wheeling the devices into the other's office. After closing the door behind them, he took the crow bar. "The devices I promised you." Once again he bit back his own ancestral disdain for physical labor, eased the crowbar under the top panel and pried the top loose.

Hitler couldn't wait. He threw the top layer of hay off revealing two bags and a small sealed bottle underneath. "Are those the devices? Show them to me!"

"Of course," Zemo concurred while digging out the three items and setting them carefully on the desk. He unzipped the first bag to reveal what appeared to be a machine gun with a water nozzle type end to it. "The death ray. It can be adjusted to two settings—stun and disintegration. A demonstration." He turned and aimed at the crate. Then he fired the weapon.

A blue beam came out of the weapon hitting the wooden surface.

The wood glowed blue in turn and then was reduced to ash.

Hitler's grin became bigger. "It is a nice advancement, Zemo. What else do you have for me?"

The baron pointed to the jar. "That is Adhesive X. It will hold a man in place. It will stop a tank in its tracks. I have eliminated the explosive side effects from it." He frowned while once more recalling the village debacle.

"And you tested it this time?" Hitler picked the jar up and examined the outside. "It is hard enough holding back the wolves. Another failure with this…_substance_…will open you up to attack."

"It will work," Zemo vowed while opening the last bag. He held a metallic staff with a blue ball its end for his leader's view. "This is the Will Staff."

"Will Staff?" Hitler wondered almost incredulously.

"It hypnotizes whoever I wish," Zemo declared. "I can make anyone do anything I will. Anything that _you _wish."

"I wish you could find Schmitt and deal with him. He is becoming a nuisance," Hitler groused.

"Eventually. I have a more expedient target—the gaudy American who destroys our resources, Captain America. I wish to score a propaganda victory against the Allies…with your indulgence of course,"Zemo proposed. "I know that he has someone he cares for in the Allies' base. I can use them both."

"Really?" Hitler looked guardedly at the baron.

"Our agent, Reinhart Polkeit, witnessed an argument between this captain and Agent Margaret Carter. He has reported several encounters between them. We use her to get to him." Zemo rubbed his hands together. "It is, as the Americans say, a master stroke. They lose their leader and a masterful analyst. We get our victory over the Allies and strike a blow at their resolve."

"And Schmitt?" Hitler wondered.

"I will have the Captain deal with Schmitt. Imagine the Americans dealing with him as a war criminal?" Zemo assured him.

Hitler nodded. "Do so with care, _Herr Zemo. _If you succeed, I will have your name exonerated. If you fail, you will deal with the consequences." He glared right into his subordinate's eyes. "Understand?"

"Perfectly," Zemo replied evenly. He packed the Will Staff, Adhesive X and death ray back in the bag. "I shall not fail you." He saluted his master again before departing. As he rounded the corner, his mind began to consider the possibilities. If he took Captain America down where the Red Skull could not, he'd be in line to lead Hydra for his own ends. He could deal with Schmitt himself. A cold smile spread across his face.

First he'd need to deal with the American. And a plan was coming to mind to do just that…..


	4. Village Firefight

Chapter 4 [Three Days Later—Village of Le Bleu—Alsace-Lorraine]

The persistent rain finally stopped across the northeastern French region. The sun managed to dry the roads within a few hours yet the ground remained a soupy quagmire. Vehicles trudged with effort through the slop. Soldiers on both sides pulled their feet through mud sucking at their soles.

Within the village itself, the residents hoped for liberation from their Nazi captors. While they tended their flocks of sheep and cows in the pastures surrounding their town, they kept their charges close to the barns and other shelter. They had heard the echoes of gunfire through the woods on the previous evening. Despite the conditions, they prepared for the coming firefight as best they could.

Likewise the grey clad Germans positioned themselves in strategic places. Their scouts confirmed the villagers' hopes concerning the Allies' position. If the latter came pouring out of the woods, they'd eat a rain of lead. Granted they weren't to touch the gaudy American…orders from upstairs.

Still they weren't going to lie down for Captain America or his sidekicks any time soon either.

On a hilltop overlooking the village's southern edge, Zemo observed the preparations with a mixture of interest and disdain. From his own intelligence, he knew Captain America and the Commandos were in the area. He wished he could have gone back to Bavaria and had his own elite troops brought up there to fight these enemies. _Hitler gives me this rabble? No wonder we are floundering! _In that regard, he and Schmitt agreed.

He pulled up the purple hood and wiped the sweat from his face. Then he let the covering drop back into position. He looked through the enhanced binoculars designed to pick up heat signatures even in surrounding forests.

A cluster of dots could be seen in the woods beyond.

Zemo smiled coldly. Unless a group of villagers had foolishly strayed into harm's way, his quarry had arrived. "Come to me, _Herr Kaptain_." He glanced toward the Will Staff and flexed his hand eagerly.

The propaganda victory was now within reach….

Meantime Bucky also watched the activities within the village from the woods. He could see the villagers and Nazis stirring around into position. He frowned knowing full well that the element of surprise was nonexistent. "Blast!"

"Certainly you were not expecting a total surprise, Barnes?" Frenchie supposed with an air of sarcasm.

"I thought that's why we _crept _through the woods?" Bucky retorted not giving an inch.

"Fritz's ears are too good," Dum Dum disagreed. "Before we shot those Krauts, they had relayed our position."

"And we're here _why_?" Howard, the African American lieutenant, wondered.

"According to High Command, this village is the last Nazi post before the border. We take out the pests and this path into Germany is clear," Frenchie indicated. "That is why our enemy fortifies it."

"Plus it makes us feel special too," Dum Dum cracked with a straight face. "And think of how Rogers is craving this fight."

Bucky shook his head. "Wish I could tie him down before he gets himself killed. This isn't the local street gang from Brooklyn."

"He's always been like this?" Howard queried now clearly putting two and two together.

"Always standing up for what's right and getting bruised? Yeah that's Steve Rogers all right. That shield of his isn't always going to save him. I'm worried about him," Bucky lamented.

The Commandos had to acknowledge the point even if they wouldn't say it aloud. Several times they'd wondered if Cap had a death wish to go with his overly developed sense of duty and patriotism. There was always a collective sigh of relief when their friend would come back unscathed from his latest charge into a German hornet's nest.

"All part of the job, Bucky," Cap disagreed as he approached their position. "The sooner we end the war, the sooner we get to go home."

"As long as we get to go home alive and not in a box," Bucky pointed out.

Cap shrugged his best friend's assessment off. "We don't have a choice." He rubbed the other Brooklyner's arm warmly. "Duty calls." He crouched low. "There's an opening down there. Come on!"

He rushed out of the brush and ran toward the village.

"As he said, Barnes," Dum Dum assessed while shouldering his rifle and taking aim. "Give him cover fire as we advance!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Bucky concurred as he picked off two Nazis downfield.

Cap advanced with a combination of haste and some caution. Despite what Bucky thought, he did take advantage of the ground cover. He used a hay wagon to wait out one seemingly lucky bullet before dealing with the sniper with his shield. His favorite weapon deflected the lead like rain off of an umbrella.

From behind him, the Commandos' bullets opened his path, dropping Nazis trying to get the drop on him.

He charged into the village. Before the enemy could react, he struck out with fists, his shield and the soles of his red boots. With remarkable efficiency, he waded through the Nazis before they could raise a hand to resist his progress. His eyes constantly scanned the vicinity looking for further threats. Much as he would've avoided the bigger boys back home, he managed to dodge and parry the others' efforts before smacking them into submission. For a frenzied half hour, he kept the pace.

Then all of a sudden, silence greeted his ears.

Around him lay the Nazis either unconscious or dead. Several others had either dropped their weapons and fled or retreated. None though stood in his way.

As he walked through the village square, his hair stood on end. He felt as if he were walking into a trap but nothing seemed threatening. "Where are you?" he demanded to the air. He didn't see a villager or a Nazi anywhere.

Only a few goats and stray cats greeted his footsteps.

"Bucky? Dum Dum?" he called out while looking for his friends. Three more steps toward the common's south end increased his anxiety still further. He could hear Bucky's words to Dugan earlier. He frowned. "Wish it was that easy." He progressed still further.

Cap's ears caught a safety clicking off. He raised his shield just in time to deflect the shot from behind. He saw the purple hooded commander striding into view holding a pistol in one hand and a golden staff in the other. "Not very sporting of you." For a minute, he considered the Nazi. The other's arrogance told of noble heritage. Then he recognized the hood and knew the man beneath it. "Baron Zemo, the Butcher of Heidelsburg. Should've known."

"A _peasant _dressed like a clown lecturing me?" Zemo chortled deeply. "At last we meet, Captain. I can see why you confound the Red Skull." He put his pistol back in its holster. "But I am not him." He held up the Will Staff, letting its end glow. "You will serve me now."

"Excuse me?" Cap felt the urge to laugh at the Baron. He approached warily wondering what was going on with the staff's end.

"_Ja, Kaptain." _Zemo activated the staff and flashed its beam brightly at the Star Spangled hero.

Cap recoiled but it was too late. The hypnotic glare had dazzled his eyes. He felt his equilibrium rocking. He staggered on his feet. He felt his will draining away. "N…no. Can't…."

"You will, Captain. You will bend to me!" Zemo commanded firmly. He held the staff right in front of Cap's face.

Cap forced himself ahead two and then three more steps. He would break that staff and deal with the man in front of him. But with each step, his mind went increasingly blank. _Peggy, I'm sorry…. _

And with that, he stopped stock still.

Zemo snorted disdainfully. "The mighty Captain America. So easily subdued." He shut off the Will Staff and considered his prisoner. "What a prize you will make, _mein Freund Amerikaner_. Now march toward the car!" He pointed to his grey vehicle.

"Y…yes." Cap couldn't resist. As much as he wanted to punch Zemo's lights out, he couldn't move or do anything outside of the Baron's orders. He marched toward the car and stood right beside it.

Zemo produced a small syringe from his coat pocket. Granted he had faith in his devices but best to be sure. He stuck the needle into Cap's neck injecting him with an anesthetic substance.

Cap wavered and fell unconscious right into the car's backseat.

"Schmitt is a fool. All it took was some planning," Zemo savored. Still he knew the Commandos weren't far away. He shut the passenger door and then walked around to the driver's side.

The Commandos' shots were getting closer.

"Fools!" Zemo stepped down on the accelerator while driving off toward the main road with his prize.

[Five minutes later]

Bucky rushed into the square while looking for Cap. He knew that his friend would've checked in by that point. "Dammit! Where the Hell is he?" He had circled the hamlet twice already. _If he's gotten his fool ass shot off…. _

"All clear, Barnes," Dugan declared. "Any sign of Rogers?"

"Haven't seen him." He grabbed his radio and spoke into it. "Hey, Steve, you copy?"

Silence and static came over the speaker.

"This ain't like 'im," Bucky assessed while feeling the worrying coming back to himself.

"We'll search this place. Come on," Dugan insisted before leading the other man on the circuit.

Little did they know, Cap was long gone and in deeper trouble than any could imagine…..


	5. Peggy's Issues

Chapter 5 [Allied Command—London—An hour later]

Even as Zemo drove away with his prize, the Allies already scrambled to deal with losses on several fronts. The victories in Italy and in the Nazis' held areas came with heavy casualties. Reports buzzed telephone lines and radio frequencies concerning the blood soaking the muddied fields and devastated villages in the wake of battle. They urged a latest batch of condolence letters to those back home.

And a certain MIA warrior caused a few more hairs to turn white all by himself.

In the midst of all the consternation, a newly assigned corporal read over field reports quietly. Rupert Nichols had recently transferred to the central bunker from Glasgow. His blue eyes drank in every detail on the page in front of them. He wiped a bit of sweat from the skin right under his well-groomed red hair. His ears remained tuned to the others around himself.

Then a small transmitter in his ear buzzed.

Nichols listened earnestly as a voice instructed, "Flag taken. Proceed with second package." He rose quietly from his chair and locked the reports in a desk drawer. He made sure that the coast was clear before taking out a small valise. Then he headed out into the hallway.

Something was afoot in Nichols' world….

Peggy leaned over the giant map of Europe with a heavy heart. She kept a stiff upper lip and composure as she'd sat through a meeting with the Allies' best and brightest strategists around that very spot. For the most part, she listened and placed the blue and red markers where the battles had been waged. She'd offered a few assessments when asked about Cap, Bucky or the Howling Commandos.

In truth though, she was a wreck. Under her cool exterior, her mind swam over her Captain's whereabouts. _He's more careful than this usually! I did this. Granted he does need to learn how to act around women but I shouldn't have been so impulsive! _She grimaced knowing that she definitely owed him an apology when she saw him next. She took a heavy breath and left the room.

"Hey, Agent Carter!" Howard called.

She stiffened and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. _Not now. _She wheeled around to find Stark standing about five feet in back of her. "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"I was heading to the coffee maker. Just wanted you to know we're doing what we can," he reported almost caringly.

Even if she wanted to, she didn't bat an eyelash. "I'm sure you are. Perhaps this might help?" She reached into her pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. "Barnes' report. We need to find Castle Zemo."

"Zemo huh?" Stark unfolded the brief and read it quickly. He wanted to slam Cap for rushing into danger without his head on straight. Still he knew better than to push that card again. "Wonder what the Plum Hood's got to do with this one?"

She bristled. "You'd best take him seriously. He's only Hitler's new right hand man since Schmitt's taken Hydra and gone rogue. He's a genius and a butcher."

"Yeah I'd best get to that, Teach. You hang in there," he responded while handing her back the note and then taking off.

She clenched her jaw in disgust. _How can he be so irreverent about these things? ARGH! _She walked briskly down the hall and out of the central secure area. Right now, a breath of fresh air was what the doctor ordered. That and maybe a fresh cup of coffee too….

As she passed by the reception desk, Private Nelson glanced up at her. "Agent Carter, are you all right?"

Despite the fact that she owed her Captain an apology, she was still feeling indignant toward the other woman. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Nelson bit back a response. Perhaps she felt jealous of the other woman and angry over the disciplinary note in her file but she was human. "They're making fresh coffee in the mess hall. You look like you could use a cup if you don't mind me saying."

Peggy exhaled deeply and allowed herself to smile. "I…really could use that. Thank you, Private Nelson. It's been a long day. Have a good day." With that, she headed on toward the mess hall in an even more troubled state.

The echoes of the Blitz exploded through her mind.

The acrid charred odors stank in her nose and stung her eyes.

_You and Steve both know the risks, Peggy! _She chided herself harshly before stopping next to the shipping dock door. _The Nazis want him dead. Zemo and Schmitt may hate each other but they…. _

A sharp pin prick in her hand stopped the thought short.

She turned to see Nichols standing there with a syringe in his right hand. "Mr. Nichols, what…?"

"You seem to need some air," he told her. "Come with me."

"S…sorry…I…." She took two steps toward the alarm button on the intercom next to him. Then she fell onto the floor and lapsed into unconsciousness.

He surveyed the hall purposefully. Finding them alone, he dragged her by the arms through the loading dock door, across the area and toward a waiting black sedan. "Some help please?" he called out in German.

The driver, a stocky white male in a beige suit climbed out of the driver's side and stormed up the stairs. "Not so loud! They will know! Meantime you did well. The Baron will be pleased." He helped the other man with getting her down the stairs and toward the car.

"My duty is to the Reich," Nichols corrected him while setting her in the backseat.

"Then come. It is time," the driver agreed as he drove them away.

No sooner had the sedan taken the right turn from the facility then a figure in a dark trench coat stepped into view. The person lit a cigarette and puffed on it on a few times. "So the game's a foot is it?" From a pocket, it brought out a walkie talkie. "Supreme One, this is Observer. Over?"

"This is Supreme One. Observer, you are not due to report. This had better be important," the Red Skull chided.

The field agent swallowed deeply. "I understand, _mein Herr_. Zemo's men kidnapped Agent Carter. In addition, Zemo has captured Captain America."

Schmitt ground his teeth. While such events removed the major roadblock to Hydra's ambitions, the Captain's capture gave Zemo several advantages in Berlin. Worse still, his rival could possibly use the Captain to reverse engineer the Super Soldier formula for himself….

…and that the Red Skull could not allow….

"_Danke schon_," the Skull hissed in anger. "Resume your cover and wait for further instructions. Hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra," the agent concluded before slipping back into the facility.

As the couple had vanished, the mysteries surrounding them continued to pile up.

The Nazis' power games were on…


	6. Virtual Challenge

Chapter 6

[Dreamscape]

For what seemed like an eternity, Cap floated in a bloody red haze. He couldn't feel his arms or legs. His head buzzed. Then something hit him.

Something hard and cold…..

He blinked his eyes open. His vision slowly cleared going from red to gray. He felt something wet soaking through to his elbows and knees. "Wh…where?" He ground his teeth at the burning in his palms.

Around him, the overcast loomed grey and heavy. A few defoliated trees bent over in the icy cold breeze. A few rays of sunshine pierced the clouds providing just enough light for him to see.

Slowly he forced himself to his feet. He ignored the needles piercing every part of his body. He pulled his shield close to his body to better balance himself. Then he saw his adversary standing in front of him. "Zemo?"

Instead of his purple cowl, Zemo let Cap see his plain features and the Nazi uniform. "_Guten Abend, Herr Kaptain. Willkomen. _Survive this if you can."

"Survive this?" Cap surveyed the landscape again. "Where is this? What's the game?"

Zemo shrugged nonchalantly. "Game? GAME? This is my domain! MY RULES!" He whipped out a luger and fired off three shot concurrently.

Cap barely raised his shield to deflect them. "What do you call it then?"

Zemo scowled at his American prisoner. "A battle of wits. My intellect against your will, Captain. You will be tested. The longer you resist me, the worse it will be for you. Submit and it all ends."

"Never." Cap glared at him.

Zemo nodded almost in concession. "I knew you'd say that. _Viel gluck._" With that, he vanished from view.

Cap stared and looked around to find his enemy. However he couldn't see any trace of the other man. He rubbed his scalp in confusion while trying to gather his thoughts. "If Zemo wants a contest, I'll have to…find shelter and rest." He pulled himself toward the north and through the wind in the quest for needed materials.

[Castle Zemo—Two days after Peggy's Disappearance]

Baron Zemo removed his control helmet and stood from the cushioned chair he sat in. He crossed the chamber while studying the displays on each console as he passed. He'd enjoyed the praise from Hitler that Cap and Peggy had been taken so easily and languished in his grasp. He'd even planted some false clues to send the damned Howling Commandos on a wild goose chase.

All the better to disrupt his adversaries' efforts…..

He stopped in front of Cap and Peggy. Both were strapped onto an oak panel with leather restraints. Each had a helmet like the one he wore and a visor over the eyes. "You will both wish he had surrendered to me." He strutted over to a control panel with a large lever. He lit a cigarette and took a few measured puffs. "Wish so ruefully indeed."

With that he yanked the lever down and the nightmare would progress further still…..


	7. Peggy's Struggles

Chapter 7

[Dreamscape]

Peggy shivered under an oak tree while squinting through narrowed eyes at her environment. She'd come to her senses only minutes earlier. Her skin reddened at the exposure to the icy wind. Her blouse and socks clung like a soaked second skin against herself. _Where did that Nazi take me? Siberia? _She cursed herself for not being more attentive to what was going on around herself in that corridor. _I need to find shelter. Then I can start a fire and find food. _She rose slowly and took in her choices.

In front of her, high snowdrifts, open ground and the howling wind.

Behind her, a dense forest packed with pine and oak trees.

_Shelter and potential food. No choice there! _She plunged into the snow covered woods eager to meet her needs. She ignored the numbness creeping up through her drowsy limbs while pulling herself forward. She had to survive. She would make it.

Then she would make peace with Steve…..

For what seemed like an eternity, she inspected pine tree after pine tree. From her survival training, she knew one with thick, long boughs could protect her. In addition, she could heap snow around the emerald cover to further insulate herself from the wind. Still she needed something with a bit of dry ground and out of the wind. She staggered on.

_Fraulein, you move so gracefully….HAHAHAHAHA!_

She frowned not recognizing the voice. Still the German reference made it clear that it was probably a Nazi. "COME OUT!" she demanded.

Zemo appeared in his purple hood and usual battlefield greys. "You needed to ask first, no? Quite a situation you have here. _Ja?" _He surveyed his wintry handiwork.

"Baron…H…Heinrich Ze…mo," she realized. While they'd never met previously, the hood was unmistakable. "Wh…what is the big idea?"

"Big idea?" Zemo realized what she meant. He chuckled. "You Americans! Everything is a drama! This is about my game. My control. You survive or you don't." He sighed and shook his head. "Alas for Captain America."

Her heart dropped but she collected herself quickly. "What about him? What have you done?"

"He was not made of stern stuff. Pity." Zemo held up a bloodied facsimile of Cap's shield. "Even this vaunted weapon could not save him from me. He could not kill to get out of here. Alas I took him."

She fought back the fire in her stomach. She ground her teeth and clenched her fists.

"You want to kill me?" Zemo let the question hang in the air for a second. "Good. You will get your chance soon enough. Keep going. If you can do what the Captain could not, there is a cave for you to use. I will be waiting for you there."

"Why would I…care where you are?" she spat back.

"Yes of course…you do not." He considered the bloodied shield once again. "Then die as he did. Such a pity. _Auf weidersehen, Fraulein Carter._" With that, he disappeared.

Her eyes watered; the tears freezing on her cheeks. Her gut spasmed with the news. "No! He can't be dead! He can't be!" She wavered but managed to brace herself against a tree to her left. "Steve…oh, Steve. How could you not fight harder? HOW?" She shivered against the bark for a minute. It would've been so easy just to lie down there. To let the numbing waves put her into a final sleep.

But this was Peggy Carter. Fat chance of her giving up.

Her eyes blazed. "FINE! He wants to face me? So be it!" She felt something weighing her pocket down. She reached into her coat's right lower pocket and produced her usual sidearm. "How did this get here? I wasn't armed in the barracks. And those Nazis should have taken it from me." Opening the barrel, she found it was fully loaded. She clicked it back shut. "Their mistake. I'll avenge you, Steve. That I swear." She staggered further into the storm.

Vengeance drove her step by step through the drifting white wastes. She'd make it come Hell or high water.

Zemo would die first. Then she'd survive this hellhole. For herself and the Captain, she'd make it back in one piece…..

[Fifteen minutes later]

As Peggy struggled through the snow, Steve sat within the cave in question. After his own endurance trek across the wastes, he'd just about stumbled into the small recess with his last effort. His numbed senses occupied themselves too much with surviving to worry about Zemo at that point.

A few scraps of bark, some branches and unbelievably, a small box of matches rested just out of the wind.

He shook his head while rising to his feet. "What is his game? I can't believe he wants me alive." His eyes narrowed. "He's hunting me. Terrific. Well I'll play along for now." He recognized the birch bark immediately. With a snap of his wrists, he broke a strip in two to confirm its dryness. "That's good news at least." He placed the bark in a tiny pile making sure to keep it away from the wind. Then he struck a match.

Much to his relief, the phosphorus tip flared into a steady if small flame. As it kissed the bark, it started a smoldering and weak fire.

He exhaled and immediately began breaking branches. The icy knives still irritated his back and shoulders even through the wet chain mail. He desperately needed to create a sustained heat source and to do so immediately. He hurriedly fed the struggling flames and kept his shield in front of it.

Slowly the flames built in strength. Within about seven minutes, he'd built a fairly steady fire to warm himself. He gratefully sat down close to it letting its heat warm and dry his soaked form. He peeled his wet gloves off and laid them on the remaining pine boughs to let them air out. He held his palms up to the heat flexing his fingers and letting the feeling come back to them. "That's good."

His stomach still growled but he could rest a minute. He needed to force the chill from his bones first. Then he had to be aware. He knew Zemo wouldn't hand out gifts like that without some other purpose in mind. "He's even worse than Schmitt." He groused to himself while basking in the welcome relief. "Charging in was stupid. You could've gotten Bucky and the others killed!" He shook his head at himself. "Besides you really need to make it back for Peggy's sake. You need to tell her how you feel, Rogers. Enough games!" He wanted to beat his head against the rocks to drive the point home.

Then he could've sworn he saw her in the cave's mouth. "Peggy?" He rose slowly to his feet and grabbed his shield. He slowly started toward her…..

Peggy shoved her disappointment to the back of her brain. The snow drifted woods gave her nothing to work with. The oaks had little if anything for kindling. The pines were pitiful coverage trees. She shivered but pressed on. "Zemo lied. It figures that bastard would send me on a wild goose chase!" She grabbed for her gun.

Then she could've sworn she smelt smoke.

"What the Bloody blazes?" She sniffed again to confirm what her senses were telling her. "A fire? Where?" She followed the odor.

Then as she emerged from the trees, she saw the dark smoke puffing out of the cave. "He was telling the truth." She readied her weapon and guardedly approached the stone mouth. _All right, you Nazi sleaze. Where is the trap? _Her eyes scanned around herself watching for any Krauts to spring forth from the wintry ice box.

Only silence and the sound of her own feet squishing halfway to her knees greeted her ears.

She felt light headed and woozy for a split second. She shook her head to get her senses back. Then she peered into the cave.

"You need to tell her how you feel…." a voice started to say before being blocked out.

_That almost sounded like the Captain! _She let her guard down for a second and stood still. She could see a man's figure by what seemed like the smoke's source. He stood and walked toward her.

Then her eyes went wide as she saw Zemo carrying the bloody shield and laughing mockingly at her. She pointed the gun at him and fired twice.

He slumped to the cave floor.

Then she saw his form shimmer and take on its true appearance. "STEVE! NO!" She rushed to his side.

Above the din, the Baron's mocking laughter tore her heart still further…..


	8. Rescue and Debts Paid

Chapter 8

[Allied Command]

Philips stormed through the facility. He'd been dealing with the political crapfest over Steve and Peggy's respective disappearances. Moreover, he'd felt violated. He couldn't believe the damn Nazis had done it to him _again._

They had at least one other snake in their midst…..

"I'm really going to have a talk with MI-6 over this," he groused. He entered the empty situation room almost hoping that Peggy would be combing the map as she always did. His lip curled in anger. "How'd they take her right out of here? DAMMIT!" He smacked the counter. "Rogers left himself open but there's security here for a reason! First Erksine and now her."

Almost on cue, the phone on the corner desk rang paging him.

"What the Hell?" He really wasn't in the mood to take the call. However if it was a call to that place, he knew it had to be important to the war effort. "Yeah?"

"Colonel Philips, I have information," a male German voice informed him curtly.

"Who the Hell is this? How'd you get this number?" the American officer demanded. He signaled to one of the MPs outside of the room.

"A…concerned friend. Zemo's plans mutually inconvenience us both. I do not wish the Captain or Agent Carter harmed, _Herr Colonel. _Look to Castle Zemo in the Bavarian mountains. There you will find them. You will tell your Commandos will you?" the informant clarified with an impatient edge to his voice.

Philips pointed to the map and then at the two MPs who stood at his side. "How do I know this isn't a trap? You say trust you. I don't know who you are."

"True," the voice admitted. "But trust in our mutual agendas. You should read Machiavelli. Understand the motivations of men. I want them rescued. There are things I do not want Zemo or Hitler to know. Things you would benefit in them not knowing either."

"I've read the book. Twisted but thanks. Fine. But I'll be watching," Philips retorted.

"So watch. I could care less, _Herr Colonel. _Just take the opportunity. _Auf weidersehen_," the voice concluded before the connection went dead.

Philips slammed the phone down on the receiver. He definitely hated sending any troops into what could've been a slaughter. His eyes scanned the troop movements on the board in front of himself. With the wars away from that part of Germany, Castle Zemo seemed to be relatively lightly defended. While he knew a full army would be detected, the Howling Commandos might penetrate Zemo's defenses.

Much the way Rogers had freed them from the prison months earlier.

"Sir?" one of the MPs wondered.

Philips shook his head. He knew he'd regret doing what he was about to do. "Get Dugan and Barnes on the line. They have a mission."

The MPs saluted him and rushed off.

_Just keep your asses in line, Folks. _Philips frowned knowing he was defying every part of the Book but knew it was their only chance.

[Castle Zemo—Nine hours later]

Fresh off of an airlift from Alsace to there, Bucky crouched low on the rise overlooking the medieval castle. His eyes scanned the magnified views through his binoculars and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He saw no guards or lookouts of any kind.

"It can't be that easy," he groused.

"More than likely you're right, Yank," Montgomery assessed from behind him. "Anything?"

"No Krauts of any kind. They could be waiting in the castle," Bucky deduced.

"Good guess on that one," Dum Dum concurred. "We can use the woods for cover." He pointed down the ridge. "I'm not about to let Zemo take target practice at us. If Hydra has stuff, so does he."

"Good point," Bucky indicated. "But I'm not leaving either of them in there."

"We owe him too, Barnes," Montgomery reminded him. "But Dugan has a point. We use our heads. Got it? That's what got Rogers into this mess. Not doing that."

"Got it. Thanks," Bucky conceded grimly. He followed the Commandos back into the forest and down the ridge. Much as Steve had taught him, he kept his eyes and ears open for snipers and other security but saw none.

After a half hour, they reached the granite castle base. In addition, it still remained quiet. They'd still hadn't seen as much as a crumb of resistance.

"Any ideas?" Dugan hissed.

Frenchie muttered a suggestion in his own language to Howard.

"Frenchie says use a door and…." Howard translated.

The boom from an explosion cut him off. The smell of soot hung heavily in the air.

"What the Hell?" Dugan growled. He peered cautiously around the castle wall.

Ahead of them, a gate—or what had been a gate—lay splintered in several pieces and smoldering on the ground.

Now a few Nazis emerged. As with the Commandos, they'd heard the explosion and came to investigate.

"Great! So much for surprise!" Bucky whispered sharply.

"No chance," Dum Dum presumed while aiming and mowing down the Nazis before they could get the word back inside. "We take advantage. Did Philips say where they're being held? It's huge."

"Nope," Bucky recalled. "We'll just have to search the whole place."

Dum Dum frowned. "Let's move!" As with Philips, he smelled a trap in this situation. He'd feel better when they had their friends and got them outside. Then again, he'd feel better not doing this at all. Still, as with the others, he owed the Captain for rescuing them.

And the Howling Commandos never left friends behind…especially not ones they owed a debt to….

The squad proceeded cautiously yet steadily through the granite labyrinth. As they went, they observed signs of sabotage.

Shattered cameras lying on the cobbles.

Tripwires cut along the path.

Hidden weapons torn from their posts and lying in plain sight.

"Someone laid out the welcome wagon for us, Mates," Montgomery assessed.

"Then why are they lettin' us do this?" Dum Dum pondered tersely. He heard something ahead of them. He motioned with his head.

Frenchie and Howard took the lead while flanking the open lab door ahead.

_He can't be this damn cocky, can he? _Dum Dum arched an eyebrow. He peered inside between his comrades to see Zemo standing over Cap and Peggy's comatose forms as if studying their reactions to what he was doing. He pointed his M-16 and rained several shots into the room. "ZEMO!"

"_Was ist?" _Zemo, despite his surprise, returned fire with two pistols at his side.

"Don't move!" Bucky spat as the Commandos entered the room. "Damn. What are you doing to them?"

"They are trapped in a dreamscape unless I release them." He pointed to the sparking computer console. "The one your American friend just destroyed, _Idiot_!" He pressed a button on his belt and disappeared. _"I will be revenged for this!" _

"Find that bastard!" Dugan yelled.

Zemo's boots echoed on the cobbles and then went silent.

Several sequential lights lit up on the console.

A clock face began counting down toward zero. Its hands moving toward that point.

"Damn!" Bucky rushed to his best friend's side and ripped the helmet from his head. "Steve! Come on! It's me! It's Bucky!"

Cap stared blankly into space. "Shot…me. You shot me…."

"Agent Carter, come on!" Montgomery urged while shaking her.

As with Cap, she too had the blank stare. Tears absently drizzled down her face. "I'm…sorry…sorry, my Captain…."

"We've got to get them out of here," Dugan insisted while cutting her loose. "Barnes, get Rogers out of here."

Bucky frowned as he cut the restraints and hefted his friend over his shoulders. While he bowed from the weight, he wasn't going to let go. "You never knew when to stay out of trouble, did you? Geez, what've they been feeding you anyhow?" He rushed as quickly as he could from the room.

Montgomery and Howard carried Peggy between them.

Dum Dum led them in retracing their steps. "Where's Zemo? Damn Fritz escaped!"

"He'll be back," Bucky told them knowingly.

"Another day, Gents," Montgomery reminded them. "We're probably sitting on a bloody bomb." He motioned to the door ahead. "Move!"

No sooner did they clear the splintered gate, the first explosions echoed from upstairs in the castle. Fire blossomed from those windows and progressed closer and closer to them.

"LET'S GO!" Dum Dum yelled. "INTO THE WOODS!" He helped Bucky carry Cap as they rushed away from Ground Zero and toward safety.

The question now was how to get them back…


	9. Mind over Matter

Chapter 9 [Dreamscape]

Peggy placed a few branches on the fire and watched it burn brightly. For what seemed like an eternity, she worried about her Captain's breathing and vitals. _Damn you, Zemo, for twisting things! _She'd dragged him back over by the fire and made sure he was comfortable.

Fortunately he'd moved enough so that she hit him in the shoulder and leg creating flesh wounds. After pulling the offending bullets out, she banked on his enhanced healing factor to do the rest. He still coughed and slept fitfully under her jacket.

_Steve, I'm sorry! _She looked him over with her dark eyes and rubbed her arms because of the chill. _If only I hadn't been so angry! _She reached her hands into her pants' pockets to warm them….

…and found a handkerchief in the left one.

"Where did you come from?" She ripped it from the pocket and studied it. "You weren't there before." She recognized it as her favorite one from her childhood: a plain yellow one with tiny blue flowers etched into the edges. "Mother threw this out years ago. Unbelievable. Is Zemo playing with our heads even more? Wish I could get some more heat in here."

On cue, the chilly knives diminished in strength. A bit of sunlight poked through the clouds.

She immediately deduced the trend. "This is my dream as well as Steve's. I can outwill that Nazi bastard! First thing is to make you comfortable, Captain." She straightened herself and gained resolve. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Something soft squished in her hands.

She opened her eyes and grinned at the down pillow. She slid it under his head. "It works." She eyed his wounds. "Let's get you cleaned up. Shall we?" She focused again.

Next to her on the granite floor, a small bottle appeared.

She carefully unscrewed the metal top and winced at the strong odor. "Alcohol. This will do in a pinch." She dabbed her handkerchief in the liquid and used it to wipe down his wounds.

His eyes snapped open. "Peggy?"

While she wanted to sweep him up in her arms, she kept composed. "Relax, Captain. I'm cleaning your wounds. Your reflexes saved you."

"I thought you were still mad," he grumbled. He looked up at her with a mix of hurt and questioning in his eyes.

She glanced at him caringly. "I behaved like a jealous school girl, Captain, back in London. I should never have doubted your loyalty. I hope you can forgive me."

He smiled. "I should have been more assertive in saying no to her. I'm sorry too." He reached up and weakly squeezed her hand. "I love you."

"And I, you, Captain." She leaned over and brushed her lips over his. "Now then let's get those wounds clean and bandaged. Shall we?" She went back to work wiping down the spots in question. "Now that Zemo's control over this has been weakened, we can fight back."

"My head isn't buzzing as much. Something must've happened," he realized. "Wish we had something to eat."

"Like what?" she inquired, seeking details. "Make a wish."

He shrugged. "Wish you could've had my mother's brisket. Now that was great!" He closed his eyes and recalled. "She'd roast it with potatoes and carrots. It made the best gravy. Wow….And…." His nose twitched. "I can almost smell it."

She quirked an eyebrow. "So can I. She glanced toward the fire to find a platter with the aforementioned meal on it in addition to two place settings. "Captain!"

He rolled over and discovered the meal for himself. "That can't be! I haven't seen that in years." He winced while propping himself up on one elbow.

"We'll keep this civilized," she informed him while using a knife to cut the meat. She served up two portions and handed him one. "Eat something. It'll help your strength." She set one of the plates down beside him with a knife and fork.

"You too," he retorted not giving an inch. He cut the meat properly and bit into the forkful. "What did you do? This is Mom's!"

"Power of the mind, Steve. Zemo's mindscape works off of that. He's weakened for some reason. I've taken advantage. We're winning," she theorized.

"I can deal with that," he concurred while biting into his meal again.

She sampled her own portion and nodded. "This is the side of Brooklyn I like. Better than hearing how you used to get beat up."

"I did. Not going to happen now," he insisted. "Except of course by certain agents with a mean pistol."

"I should've slapped that hussy. Next time, I will. Just promise me, Captain, you'll learn how to stand up for yourself," she insisted.

"I will. I've never laid hands on a woman in my life like that," he admitted.

"My gentleman," she affirmed while locking lips firmly with him.

He grabbed onto her, enveloping her in a passionate embrace.

And as they did, a bright light washed over them both sweeping them away…..


	10. Revivals

Chapter 10 [Allied Command]

Howard scrambled around in his lab. He could see parts of different projects scattered about himself. He'd been on the phone to his psychiatric colleagues in the States on the current situation. "I'm supposed to jump start them? What the Hell did Zemo do?"

Even for a genius like himself, there were limits after all…..

He had two platforms ready as well as restraints waiting to be used. In addition, he theorized that different resonating frequencies would help reset his friends' brainwaves to normal.

"How're you doing, Stark?" Phillips wondered gruffly.

"Think I'm ready for a trial here," Howard replied flatly. "Jones at Michigan proposed this set up. Apparently somebody in the field suggested some tweaks to him. Let's hope it works."

"You'd better hope so. A lot's riding on this," the superior insisted. He inspected the equipment. "So how's this work, Genius?"

Howard bristled but kept his cool. "Zemo did something to put them into an enhanced sleep state. This will use light to wake them up."

"You're _really _going to wake them up with a bright light?" Phillips scoffed. "I could do that with a damn flashlight!"

Stark arched an eyebrow. "Not bright enough, Colonel. It needs to be sequenced with their brainwaves." He pointed to the paper and needle set up across the room. "That'll keep track."

Phillips nodded. He hated science. It made his head hurt but he'd give it a chance. "Just make it work." He heard his walkie go off. "Yeah?"

"Colonel, Dugan here. Stark ready?" Dum Dum's voice crackled over the speaker.

The colonel eyeballed the apparatus again skeptically. "Yeah. You have them both?"

"Rogers and Carter are here. Vitals are steady. We're coming in now. Get the juice goin' in there," Dugan assessed.

Howard started flipping switches bringing the console to life. _Guess we'll have to figure it out as we go. This isn't like the hovercraft. Hope it works. _While he kept his confident exterior, he was a bundle of nerves on the inside. One by one, he hit each switch in turn.

The projector's lights descended through a rainbow spectrum of colors.

Phillips shook his head and rubbed his temples. "Damn! Warn me next time! Stupid thing's giving me a headache!"

Howard paid little attention to the other man's grousing. He nodded thoughtfully. "At least we know it affects brain activity. That's why you have your headache." He glanced toward the door. "Let's hope it works on them."

[A Mile Away]

Meantime a police escort screeched its sirens carving out a clear path for the ambulance in its midst. Like a hot knife through butter, the convoy sped through the streets between Rowley AFB and Allied Command. Its lights and sounds drove the traffic to each curb as it raced against the clock for the two patients' sake.

Inside of the ambulance, Bucky sat pensively at his oldest friend's side. He watched as the two medics performed test after test on Cap and Peggy. _You're not dying on me! COME ON! _He bit his lip considering how many scrapes the other man had survived on their borough's streets. His eyes flitted between the two monitors charting the patients' heartbeats and pulse rates. He checked his watch and glared up front at the drivers. "How much longer?"

The driver, a stocky blonde sergeant, bit back his response. "We're two minutes out and…." He heard static from his radio.

"Rescue-1, this is Base. You're clear to the front," a female voice announced. "Dugan's alerted us."

"Roger. Out," the driver concluded. "Captain Barnes, get ready. ETA—two minutes."

"Got it! Thanks," Bucky concurred. He glanced out the windshield toward the army truck speeding ahead. _Dum Dum's cleared the way. Just hope it makes a difference. It has to! _He silently continued cursing Cap's rushing into that village. "Maybe you'll finally learn." He shook his head knowing better but still hopeful.

At that moment, the ambulance screeched to a halt. White clothed medical staffers pulled the doors open and eased the patients onto gurneys.

"Stark's ready for them. Let's go, Barnes!" a white haired man told him.

Bucky stifled his comeback as he pushed his friend. "Just get Agent Carter. I've got Captain Rogers!" He kept pace with the other two guiding the gurney through the hallways between the door and lab. He saw the door already open ahead and picked up his pace some more.

"Slow down, Ace," Howard gibed. "I want them in one piece. We're set. Place them on the tables over there." He motioned toward the platforms.

"What are these things?" Bucky wondered as he set Cap on the left one. "We're not in for a light show."

Howard arched an eyebrow at the skeptical Barnes. "No but they are. Cutting edge research from a colleague stateside and some other guy in the field." As soon as Peggy was set in place, he set a metal band around their heads and propped their eyelids open. "That'll be sure they'll get the full effect."

"Bloody well had better work," Montgomery insisted from the door.

"That's why they pay me the bucks. Now back away and shield your eyes!" Howard groused while putting his own darkened goggles over his eyes. Making sure everyone else was set in the lab, he pulled a lever setting the light sequence in motion.

The projector flashed intermittent bursts of color coating the lab in a shifting rainbow effect. In varying sequences, the shades popped on and off, matching Zemo's now destroyed apparatus. Like a gentle mist, its cascade fell across the unconscious duo and causing an occasional jerk and spasm from them.

For several minutes, Howard watched the console and the patients. He frowned thinking that this was taking too long. He checked his watch. "Vitals?"

"Pulse rates are elevated! Heartbeats are increasing! Mr. Stark, we can't keep going like this!" an assistant protested.

Phillips glared at the inventor through his glasses. He hated to waste resources especially the duo in question. "Now'd be a great time to pull one of those smart ass ideas out, Stark."

"Working on it, Colonel," Stark noted impatiently.

At that moment, Cap and Peggy jerked awake with a loud scream apiece. They gasped for breath as they looked around the room and its resident kaleidoscopic effect.

Howard shut the equipment down and pulled up his goggles. "Welcome back to the waking world, you two."

"Mr. Stark, do you mind?" she queried impatiently while jerking at her restraints with her wrists.

"Of course, Agent Carter." He allowed her an almost impish smile as he undid her straps and then Cap's. "Had to make sure you didn't spasm off of the table on me now."

"Makes sense," Cap concurred. "Glad to be out of Zemo's nightmare."

"I'll second that. It's a bloody good thing." She shook her head. "The last thing I remember is getting a cup of coffee. Then that new person, Mr. Nichols, drugged me."

"Nichols disappeared. Now we know why," Phillips assessed gruffly. "I really need to talk to Senator Brandt about security protocols. I'm sick of these creeps worming their way into my facility." He strode across the room. "Get checked out, you two. I want you back by tomorrow."

"We'll be there, sir," Cap agreed while giving his superior the best salute he could manage. "Wish I could do something for the headache though."

A doctor stepped forward with a couple of aspirins and a paper cup apiece.

"You both might want to relax. I know it's hard for you but think about it." Howard glanced at each of them through serious eyes. "Got to keep you all going."

"We do appreciate it, Mr. Stark," she expressed genuinely. For once, she didn't feel the usual brusque reaction toward him. She took a couple of deep breaths and relaxed as the aspirin dulled the pain. "I do want you checked out, Captain."

"After you get your check up," Cap insisted. He gingerly eased himself onto the floor and stood on his feet. He wobbled a bit but steeled himself. "Need a hand?"

She shook her head. "If I take it slowly, I'll be fine. Thank you." She slid off the table and onto her own feet. "That world seemed so real."

"It was real. Whatever that equipment was, folks, it messed with your reality," Howard indicated. His mind spun from the challenges in developing that type of technology.

"Too bad you don't have something like that, Stark," Phillips jabbed.

Howard rolled his eyes. "All in good time, my friends. I suppose you'd like me to whip up a battle suit that can fly and shoot lasers too, right?"

"That'd be nice. Save on building planes," Phillips concurred gruffly while lighting up a cigar and puffing away on it. "Save on the ground game too. Guess you should get to it and spare us the pretty boy routine, huh?" With that, he walked out of the room.

"Pretty boy routine he says," Howard scoffed. "I'll remember that."

"He wants this war over with like we all do, Howard. You come up with enough great stuff. Keep plugging," Cap assured him while holding his shield up for emphasis and giving him a clap on the shoulder.

"Indeed, Mr. Stark. Zemo and Schmitt may have the lead but you have your mind. Go to it," she concurred.

"That suit though is a great idea. I'd love to fight alongside somebody in it," Cap indicated. "Come on. Let's get that check up and then something to eat."

"Thank you once again," she expressed as they left.

Howard turned back to his apparatus. "Not bad for three hours work if I do say so. Pretty boy routine indeed." Even if he would never admit it, the couple's friendship meant a great deal to him. He took the suggestions quite seriously too. He pulled out a small notebook and scribbled away. "Note to self. Come up with flying battle suit." He smiled.

Genius it seemed never took a holiday…..

[Outside]

Cap helped Peggy through the door gingerly. Despite what they'd said to Phillips and Howard, the ordeal had drained them more than they wanted to admit. He glanced back into the room to make sure they were clear.

"Thanks. I didn't want to make a scene," she indicated.

"Me neither and…." He saw the Commandos and Bucky waiting for them. "Guys?"

"About time you woke up. I was thinking I'd have to pull what Dalton did," Bucky cracked while pulling his friend into a hug.

"I knew you'd be there, Bucky," Cap expressed.

"As you've been there for me," Bucky retorted. "Nobody's keeping score."

"That goes for us too, Rogers," Montgomery added firmly. "Just cut back on the bloody charges."

"You heard the man. We need you too. You have our backs. Remember we have yours too," Dugan chimed in seriously. "We fight together as a team."

"We'll remember that. Thanks, guys," Cap relented while letting them see his gratitude.

"I appreciate the rescue, Gentlemen," she told them warmly. "Sorry but we do have an appointment."

"Go on. Just make sure Steve gets there in one piece," Bucky insisted playfully.

"Just don't trip on your way out, you jerk," Cap retorted with a smirk on his face as he helped her down the hall toward the doctor.

"He's not going to change. Bloody devil," Montgomery supposed.

Bucky chuckled. "Nope. That's just the way he is. Let's get a cold one and chill out before the debrief." With that, he led the Commandos out of the area.


	11. The Dance Resumes

Conclusion

[Village—fifty miles from Brussels]

Time stood still in the tiny hamlet far enough removed from the urban sprawl to be on its own. Instead of cars, carts drawn by horses and wagons meandered through the streets. People still farmed as their forefathers did. Occasionally the church's bell called everyone to service.

In the small inn on the outskirts, Zemo fumed over his failure. He'd watched his family's beloved castle devastated by sabotage. His technology was in shambles. His dreams lay broken in the dust. Captain America and his paramour were free and plotting against the Reich once more. Hitler would surely have him hunted for this failure.

The innkeeper would keep his silence; his tongue well manacled by the gold in his pockets.

In this peace and over a peasant's stale bread and watered down grape juice, the Baron began piecing together his revenge. He'd get even with the Commandos and their star spangled fool one day but he knew who his real target was.

Zemo smirked. He hoped his delivery would reach its intended target and have the effect…..

[Mess Hall—Allied Command]

Steve sat by the far wall and stared blankly into space. His temples still ached despite the aspirins he had taken. He couldn't remember anything over the previous forty-eight hours. Worse he felt violated that someone could take him down and invade his mind…his dreams….

_Unreal. _He speared a piece of meat absently and considered it. "Is this real? What is real?"

"Depends."

He glanced up to see Peggy standing there with a tray in her hands. "Oh…sorry. Please sit down."

She smiled graciously. "Thanks, Steve. I appreciate that. This headache's a bloody killer."

"Tell me about it," he concurred while rubbing his forehead again. "I just feel….I don't know how to describe it…"

She nodded thoughtfully. "You feel exposed. Naked. Violated. At least that's how I feel." She took a long sip on her coffee. "I can't believe even a Nazi could stoop so low as that."

"They'll do anything to win the war." He mouthed some mashed potatoes and chased them with a cup of his own coffee. "Zemo killed a village of his own people just to test something." He shook his head. "Never thought I'd say there were differences between those folks."

"You're thinking of Schmitt, aren't you? Steve, he's a megalomaniac too," she pointed out.

He shrugged. "Oh I know that. It's just that he goes by his own screwed up code. He'll face you at least man to man. Zemo didn't care about that."

At that moment, Phillips approached them briskly; a deep frown lining his face as he did so.

"Captain," she reminded Steve as she stood.

"Right." He got up and saluted their superior.

Phillips nodded in ascent before getting right to the point. "You two get the most disturbing messages. At least we know who helped to rescue you." He handed Steve a folded piece of paper. "You make the weirdest admirers, Rogers. You know that?" Without asking, he slid into the chair next to Steve. "Go on. Read it."

Steve unfolded the message and read it over. Twice. His eyes stared in shock. "You can't be serious!"

"Captain, what?" she wondered while feeling a sense of panic.

Phillips replied flatly, "We decoded it twice. It came into the York office this morning. That was literally flown down here for you both." He gulped on his own coffee. "I don't like it."

"Me neither." Steve handed the note to her. "Look at this."

"Whatever could it be to cause you two such a snit? Really!" She wiped her mouth off with a napkin. Then she took the note from Steve and read it. "I don't believe it!"

"It's real. We can't nail it down but it's a German code all right," Phillips groused.

Peggy read:

"_Guten Tag, Captain._

_ I trust you and the lovely Agent Carter are recovering from your ordeal. Mind control is such terrible business, no? Not something that warriors such as you and me need to engage in. By now you should know that Hydra sabotaged Zemo's defenses. We assisted in rescuing you, Captain. An agent fell but we shall replace that one head with two more._

_ At that moment, our agendas crossed. Zemo is a mad dog snapping at our heels. Besides we should fight each other. We are brothers of a kind. Two sides of the same coin. Erskine made us so. What he started, we shall finish._

_ Recover and regain strength, Mein Freund. We shall meet again soon enough. And once more, there will be no quarter._

_HAIL HYDRA!_

_Johann Schmitt."_

"Of all the nerve!" she scoffed. "He's nothing like you, Captain! And to implicate Dr. Erksine like that!"

"He didn't want to give Schmitt the formula and rued that it happened," Steve observed. "Yet Schmitt's right. We are opposites yet attracted to each other."

"As long as you remember that you're the head to kick his Nazi ass," Phillips reminded him bluntly. "Schmitt's nuts. Nuts but dangerous." He saw Private Nelson coming toward them. "Private!"

Nelson stopped and faced him. "Yes, sir?"

"You made that call I asked you to?" Phillips wondered.

She nodded. "MI-6 is working on it, Colonel. If they call, you'll be the first to know." She saluted again. "May I be dismissed?"

"That'll be all, Private. Go eat in peace," Phillips advised.

Peggy shook her head. "I wish I trusted her."

"I should've been firmer with her. We all should give her another chance," Steve indicated.

"I suppose," Peggy relented. She took a spoonful of pudding and mused over the blonde private. Despite Steve's sentiment, something continued to seem off about the other woman. _I'll be watching her!_

After leaving the mess hall, Private Nelson left the facility and walked briskly down the block. Rounding the corner, she entered a small yet nondescript apartment building. On the third floor, she considered her small one bedroom apartment. The couch, chairs and table seemed simple and functional. A few vases of flowers added a lived in touch to the place. A breeze rustled past the open windows and the beige curtains.

She hung up her coat in the closet. After looking around, she headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind herself. She pulled a drawer out in the vanity and produced a small silver device not more than two inches thick and three inches long. She pressed a red button on its tip.

The device emitted a signal making sure that no tap would pick up on her conversation.

Her voice turned guttural and added in German, "I shall be glad when this pretense is over." She reached under the sink and produced a portable phone looking device. "Base?"

Then she waited…..

[Hydra Command—Alpine Lair]

Half a continent away, Hydra's operations matched pace with the Allies' efforts. Under Dr. Zola's supervision, the dark suited agents toiled away on Project Valkyrie and his other designs. Blue glowing devices operated with energy stolen from Odin's tessarect jewel. Intelligence flowed in from the west, Soviets and Berlin itself.

With the Red Skull in charge, there was no stopping. On the other hand, the proverbial pace was always one of acceleration. He would win if he had to level everything in the process. And he could do it too.

At the moment, the crimson headed villain surveyed the landscape through his picture window. Despite the relative protection offered by the mountains, he still refused to sit still. He knew the Allies were also chipping away at his advantage. Zemo wouldn't stay down for long. Hitler knew by now he had gone rogue.

And then there was the Captain himself….

Schmitt smirked knowingly. He could imagine the storm brewing inside of Allied Command over his message. Let his enemies fuss over his commandeering the communications. He knew it would distract them and allow him more time to complete his aerial armada. Besides, as with the rest of his operations, if they found one internal source, there were others.

The agent who'd assisted the Commandos, Reinhart Feinhart, lay under an honor guard of his companions two floors below. Schmitt made sure he would be remembered.

The Skull would deal with his fellow Nazi renegade for the loss. That you could count on…..

Already another man watched Zemo in the very hamlet where the Baron hid. At the right moment, the Skull would drop the hammer fast and hard.

Captain America, however, would be a harder nut to crack. Despite his agent's efforts to distract him by creating a romantic argument between him and Agent Carter, he recognized his star spangled adversary's relentlessness and driven sense of purpose. Almost like himself…..

The Red Skull recalled his own past as an abandoned child of the streets. How he stole from the elites to survive and was bullied by kids bigger than himself. How he survived the orphanages and jobs until Hitler had noticed him and raised him up to the status he held. How he had changed since taking the formula.

_We are two of a kind, Captain. _He heard a buzz coming from his comm unit. Walking over to the desk, he pushed a button on the console.

"Base?" Nelson inquired.

"Ja. Have you placed the call as instructed?" he queried expectantly.

"I have, _Mein Herr_. MI-6 is going to the western edge of Wales. They think Colonel Phillips deceives them. I have dealt with Zemo's agent. He and the other agent did not leave the airfield alive," she reported.

"Excellent work. Resume your surveillance, Agent Rommel. Your dedication is very much appreciated. Hail Hydra!" he complimented.

"I shall. Cut off one head and two more shall take its place! Hail Hydra!" she concluded before hanging up.

He shut his connection off and pressed another button activating a hidden camera inside of the Allies' headquarters. He watched carefully.

On screen, Steve and Peggy talked over coffee about something. They drew closer despite the efforts and plot.

The Skull nodded in grudging admiration. While the couple represented a collective thorn in his side, he admired their strength and quality. He reached over to his record player and started a Mozart concerto. He raised his glass and saluted his adversaries. "Enjoy the night. Soon our dance will resume in earnest." With that, he downed the wine therein.

The war would soon be back on for the players on that chessboard.

For now though, even they could take a respite from things knowing that soon they would meet again.

And on that chilled day, their worlds would change forever…dramatically and fundamentally so….

THE END


End file.
